Blame The Rain
by Spoilmemuch
Summary: She says she's strong, She says she's ok. But i can read the lies. You don't have to blame the rain. Chapter 3 is here!
1. Blame the rain

**Hey, this is my First Fan fiction story.**

**Just to remind you I don't own soul eater. =D **

**But I'll try my best to be able to produce an AWESOME story.**

**(I know I'll get a lot of wrong grammar! So sorry = w =' I'm going to **

**Try my best no to get as much as error as I usually do)**

**Blame the rain**

**By Spoilmemuch ;-)**

It is Soul and Maka's anniversary. They've been a couple 3 months after defeating Asura.

Everything has changed ever since they've become a couple. The both of them began sleeping in one room (Which was strictly forbidden by Maka's father; Spirit) and Maka has been wearing **revealing clothes **because Soul said that It wasn't cool if she'd still be wearing those **PREPPY **clothes that he really didn't want her to wear. For it wasn't about what she looks like. He only cares on what people **SAYS**. To maintain his **Popularity** his meister must be fitting to him on what people sees. Thus, He never really cared about her.

It has been 3 hours. Maka was standing there in the basketball court. Soul said that he'll be seeing her there and yet _his still not there_. Maka knew the facts that she cannot just step on Soul's pride. He might get angry and worse **HE might end up breaking up with her**. The idea of losing Soul made her shiver. _She loves him so much. That even if her heart hurts she wouldn't mind as long as he was there with her to love her. __**But is this what they really call them "love"?**_

"Ugh, where is he?"Maka she said.

**RING... RING...**

Maka's phone rang. She looked at her phone. **It was soul.** She answered her phone.

"Hey, where the hells are you? I've been waiting for you here" She exclaimed. She really wanted to hear his excuses. There will only be two things: Whether His late and his on his way **OR **He can't come because his doing something **MORE IMPORTANT TO HER.** There was a woman's voice in the phone.

It was familiar. It sounded like Tsubaki or something …

"Hey Maka, It's me Tsubaki. I'm sorry but. I know you are my best friend and I don't want to hurt you"

Ok… This is really starting to freak Maka out.

What does she want to say? The suspense was killing her.

"Tsubaki... What's going on? Why are you using soul's phone"

"Oh no, What could have happen to him… is he dead.. Oh please tell me no.."She thought to herself.

Without Soul she's never going to live. Without him **she was **_**nothing**_.

" … We've been dating. 4 months ago and I'm pregnant… I'm sorry Maka" Tsubaki said.

She didn't expect that. To know that her **best friend and boyfriend **were had an affair. It was worse than she thought it would be.

"Maka..Are you still there?" Tsubaki said.

Maka doesn't want to hear anyone anymore. Clouds began to darken. It is about to rain.

She threw her phone in the floor and her phone's pieces scattered around.** Broken;** Just like her heart.

"YOU MEN ARE ALL THE WORST!"She screamed and rain began to fall.

Tears began to fall. _"I'm not crying…I'm not crying! It all came from the rain."_She screamed in pain.

_**As her tears fall with the rain, denying that she was in pain.**_

_**To be continued..**_

**Ok, this is chapter one.**

**Hope I did well. XD**

**REVIEW YOU GUY =D**

**Thanks! XD please look forward for the next one**

**We'll have a father kicks the one who breaks her daughter heart.**

**And everyone taking her down. Ohh, and her Prince in shining armor.**

**TRY TO GUESS WHO =)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**


	2. Love and Friendship is Dead

Here is chapter 2. Chapter 1 was short right?

Really sorry! (TT x TT)_( Gomenasai)_

I really did that on purpose. I hope you'd keep reading =D

That'll really make me happy. _Seriously! Ohh... And review please!_

Soo this is where the story gets interesting! Ready for a Kid x Maka?

**Blame the rain**

**Chapter II – Love and friendship is officialy dead.**

**by Spoilmemuch :)**

* * *

><p>It has been <strong>3 weeks<strong> and the rain wasn't really helping maka's condition.

Blair wasn't there because soul wasn't there anymore... Of course, what is maka to her?

All she wanted was soul anyone wants him even if IT'S tsubaki. soul whom she loved and gave her self to and tsubaki her bestfriend whom she treated like a sister.

**_All the people she loved... Betrays her... almost all._**

Maka felt empty.. alone. She hated the fact that she was able to defeat asura and yet why is she this weak?

"ugghhh.. i hate this life. SCREWW YOUU ALL BITCHESSS! arrggghh! "SHE punched the wall. her stomach growled.

"Ohh, god. damn.. i'm so hungry…"She touched her stomach. for the record she hasn't been eating for 2 straight weeks. she was tried and her eyes were swollen from crying. she merely looks like a ghost. She decided to go shop for food and officially declare that she is sober; even if she wasn't.

She wore her usual skirt and wore a black shirt. wore her boots and took the umberella. as she reaches for the door she passed on soul's room. her body began to stop moving. She saw that the door was open. By her curiosity she wanted to look just one more time. even if she'd remember the times they were together. _just one last time_... it wouldn't hurt. she thought.

She opened the door and saw the bed that they both slept on to. She remembered the

first time she slept there on his loving arms… the first time they did nothing but stay on that bed and just hold hands and share kisses.. the time he took her virginity.. and he told her he love her.. did he really love her?

her eyes began to be teary. she looked the frames on the side of his bed. a picture of her and him on their first date in the amusement park, RIGHT next to it was a picture of her, soul ,blackstar ,tsubaki and everyone else. she began to laugh because blackstar made a weird face.. maka giggled. untill…

she saw it. as she observed souls eyes.. he was looking at tsubaki and yet he was holding maka's hands.

"**UNBELIEVABLE,****_what this is uggggghh!"She lost her words as she threw the picture outside his window. she was furious. she threw everything that soul owned in that room. she slammed the door as she went outside. _**

she went outside the apartment; marching.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unbelievable..<strong>_

_**Despicable..**_

_**Damn bastard..**_

_**Shit .. I'm crying..**_

_**Fuck you soul go to hell.**_

As she was walking.. she saw that people were looking at her. It seemed like they were gossiping. Could it be? About her? It must be.

"Hey maka!" Someone was calling her. It was Liz.

"Oh hey li-" Liz slapped her at her face.

**_What the fuck? Why'd she do that_**

"You thought we wouldn't know? You **SLUT!** Tsubaki told us everything."She said as she pulled MAKA'S hair.

**TSUBAKI? What in the world. Whats going on?**

"What do you mean she told you everything? What are you talking about?"

"Ok, act like you don't know you slutty dad's princess. You knew that tsubaki love Soul and Soul loves her. But what did you do? You blackmailed Soul that if didn't break up with tsubaki you'd tell your father that Soul raped you when you're the one who drugged him For all this time Soul and Tsubaki was living apart from each other because of your motherfucking , too bad their stronger now. There's no one you can go to Maka. Your going down you filthy bitch"Liz spitted at Maka.

**_OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? Pure fucked up lie. What did I ever do to deserve this motherfucking life huh? I bet everyone knows this seemed like liz really believed her.I have to go to Crona now. I know he'll believe me right?_**

She went to crona's room and saw him there.

"Crona I kno-"

"Maka.. why'd you do that to soul and Tsubaki.. That wasn't nice"He said.

"that was a lie, you know I woudn't do that right crona?"

" … Maka, I saw Tsubaki's tears. Soul was there to. He told us everything. Maka, what is going on with you? Your not the maka I knew before.. you're a trash now.I'm sorry maka. Please leave"He said softly.

**_Even.. Crona?_**

Maka went to Stein's place.. They believed Tsubaki.

To.. Ox's place still tsubaki.

Even… Fucking Excalibur.

**It was in the middle of the night already.**

**She went home with the lights off.**

**Darkness surrounded her.**

**_Why…_**

**_Why…_**

**_Why me? …_**

**_What did I do to deserve this? …._**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"**Kid-kun, My son. Aren't you going to do anything to help your friend? You know the truth. Why don't you help her thru her despair and STOP READING THAT BOOK and LISTEN to me" He gave a Shinigami-Chop to his own son**

"**Ouch. I know father. But, I don't know if I can face her. Seeing her like this makes me angry and furious at Soul and Tsubaki. I'm still finding away on how to track down Soul. I need to ask why did they went this far on hurting her"He said. His eyes were full of sorrow. Watching her like this hurts him as much as she does... He felt her sorrow.**

**He was scared to help her,**

**To Comfort her,**

**To tell her that**

**_He loves her._**

"**If you said that before then I would have helped you out kid-kun"Shinigami said.**

"**I didn't want to bother you.."Kid said looking away.**

"**You llllllike her"Shinigami-sama teased him**

"**Shut up father" He blushed.**

"**ow, look I found them. They are just somewhere in the death city, ok b-"Shinigami stopped.**

**_Kid already left._**

**_Save Maka… Kid._**

Kid took his skateboard and he flew away. _To see the friends that broke the heart of the one he loved._

**Searching **on that very area where his father located them.

"Kid-kun? What brings you here?"A familiar voice said.

"Soul…"Kid began to clench his fist.

"Hey! Long ti-"

**Kid punched him in the face so hard that he fell on the ground.**

"HEY? What the fuck men?"Soul said as he tried to stand up.

"You … **Why did you do this to Maka? You son of a bitch**"Kid shouted violently.

He wanted to kill soul. In Soul's position right now. Kid can kill him. Kid's eyes were dark. It was full of wrath and anger.

" **You knew.. She loved you so much. So much… that it kills me to see that she choose a mother fucker**

**Like you. Why? Why do this to her huh? Why do you have to wreck her whole life when you've could have just left her in the first place.. Why bother using her? ANSWER ME SOUL!" Kid took soul's collar and pushed him up.**

**Soul chuckles.**

"**She wanted this… If she wanted to suffer. If she was hurt in our relationship… then, why'd she insist to continue. She's stubborn. The Rumors? Of course it was all made up. If his father founds out about this… Then surely I'd be dead. We had to say something to stay away from that happening right kid? You do understand? You don't want me to be killed right? Because we are friends. Now, Why don't you go home and Let Maka heal. That bitch is strong enough to do what she wants to do"Soul said.**

**Kid released Soul.**

"**I Understand…"Kid began to laugh.**

**Kid began to walk off. "Soul, If something happens to you. Don't ever think I'll be there to help you. Oh and for the record…" He looked at soul. "We aren't friends anymore"Kid smiled at him.**

**Soul looked at kid as he walk away.**

**Kid stopped near an alley. **

"**You heard it all death scythe sama…"**

**Soul Eyes widen.**

"**_Death..scythe.. sama?"Soul thought_**

Soul heard footstep and saw Maka's father infront of him.

" **You who break my daughter's Heart and Life… You'll be very lucky if you will still be alive on what I'm about to do… Soul Evans" Death Scythe Sama Said.**

**Kid left.**

**_I'm going to save you maka. I will save you… From the hell you are in._**

* * *

><p><strong>YESSS! I updated<strong>.

Actually I only got **2 weeks more**

To finish and stuffff! XDD

So I have to seriously update **like MAD!**

Anyways… WOO HOO! Thanks for the people

**_Who reviewed as much as possible please do_**

**_Continue to support me! XD_**

**Anyways. Was this GOOD? Or**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next chapter;<span>**

**There will be**

**-Cat Fights**

**-Moving in**

**-Kid's new weapon. **

**BE READY! And begin to BLAME THE RAIN. :D**


	3. Prince Behind the wall of lies

I'm dearly sorry for the late update. TT . TT

I'm pretty busy these days. To make it more harder… There are days

Where I had a writer's block... So here I am. But, for of all the readers… I shall now update!

( although this will be short due to "_I shall make you more hungry for this fanfiction RAWWRR!"_

So far it has 103 hits thanks to everyone. I HEART YOUU! =))

So here is chapter 3. No drama for awhile. =D Sweet candy for today

Btw! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

You guys are awesome! To those who are also reading these (specially author's)

Please kindly review and tell me what the _freaking_ mistakes that I've been doing!

THANKSSS! Review okie?

Oh and _**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER SO…BEAT IT! LOL **_

"_The rain will continue until love will shine its way to your heart"_

* * *

><p>Blame the rain<p>

Chapter III - The prince behind the walls of lies…

By Spoilmemuch

Maka was looking all over her room. Her whole body was shaking. The room was cold and dark. She cannot think of anything else but memories.

She began to walk, Heading to the bathroom.

Looking at the clear mirror, she saw her reflection.

Tears began to form on her green eyes, as she remembers Soul. _**The soul who was once**_

_**Was hers.**_

"Maka, Do you have a minute? I just have to tell you something. C'mon."He said.

As she remembers that day was Black Star's birthday. She was busy talking to Crona.

He took her hands out of impatience. "He-Hey! Can't you see I was talking to Crona?" I said.

"Tch, Well sorry I lost my patience." He chuckled. He **always drags** Maka whenever he'd want to and its _stupid to admit it that she used to like_ it when he would get hold of her arms or hands. **Those strong, warm, and loving arms** that she _used to know and loved_; I treasure them most.

"What is it this time? This has to be important Soul." She putted her hands on her waist.

"I know this sounds so unlike me but. Want to go out with me?" He told Maka.

And in that time she didn't know on how to react to what Soul said.

It was like a miracle because for a _cool_ guy like him and a tit-less woman like her.

For him to say something like that was beyond all dreams to Maka.

"Hello? Stuttered aren't you? Heh."He Smirked as Maka blushed.

"Soul, Stop playing with me!"Maka said as she slapped him on his arms.

"EH? Who in what hell told you I was playing with you? You think this is a joke. You've got to be kidding maka. Do I look like _a fucking clown_ to you?"Soul shouted at Maka.

Maka's body began to shiver. She was Scared of Soul when he is getting Serious and stict.

She never wanted him angry.

"Ok, Fine. I'm sorry. I just thought that this might be one of you and black star's prank on me."She sighed.

"It'd be so _**uncool to play with other people's heart**_ Maka. **Remember that.**"

_**That's what he said.**_ On that day, because of Soul's confirmation and Maka's undying love for him… She said yes.

Well she didn't see this coming like this.

As she closes that memory, She was continue to break down and cry.

She took the medicine on the Medicine Kit behind the mirror.

She was _losing herself_. She remembers that it was one of those Drugs that if you were overdose on that medicine there's a possibility that you just might die. **Maka just wanted this madness on her head to just stop.**

As she looks at the medicine, Memories began to flash back again.

_**Soul…**_

_**Tsubaki…**_

_**Everyone…**_

_**STOP IT!**_

_**AHHH! STOP IT!**_

Tears began to drop from her soft cheeks.

She took 10 capsule of that medicine.

"Maka."Soul said.

_This... guy_

"Maka-chan."Tsubaki smiles at her

_This … Girl_

"MAKA-BAKA!"Black star smirked

_This Moron_

"MAAKKAA!"Patty said and liz just smirked at her.

_These weirdoes _

"Maka, Are you ok?"Crona said.

_This empty headed girl…_

"_**STOP SHOWING UP IN MY HEEEAADDD." **_Maka shouted.

She tried fight them in her mind. But they all slip away.

A memory began to show up.

_Maka was 4 and she was with her mother beside the trees. As the wind blows on their soft skin, Her mother stopped to sing her lullaby._

"_Maka, My daughter. One day you'll meet the prince for you. Just make sure you won't pick someone like you papa."Her mom said_

" _Mom, When will I meet my prince? What will he look like? Is he a meister or a weapon?"Maka said._

"_I can't describe him much but all I know is he'd save you when your at your weakest, Love you more when you'd look like an ugly duckling. He will protect you and love you for who you are. Its really hard to find him. But in the depths of his heart your presence will always stay" He mother giggled._

"_He must be a moron to love me if I became ugly."Maka said._

_Her mother laughed. "Maka dear, you will never become ugly. You will grow up as a fine beautiful to young to understand this things. So when you grow old don't let your heart be broken by some moron ok?"Her mother asked her._

"_Yes. Okaa-san."Maka hugged her mother._

In her mind it began to flash from dark to light.

She was standing there across a spacious room and on the other side of the room there was a guy.

It was hard to see due to how far their distance is.

"Excuse me, Who are you?"Maka shouted.

"_**I am here. To save you."The guy replied.**_

* * *

><p>Maka woke up back to reality seeing her self in someone else's room.<p>

"Where am i?"She tries to remember on what happened to her and how did she get there.

She hold her forehead and it seemed she got hit by something because it hurts.

"Oh, you're awake". Kid said.

"Kidd-kun? Wha-..what am I doing here?"She asked.

Kid was just standing there on the side of the door. He was wearing his suit as usual.

Kidd was the most unusual guy that Maka has ever met. They were Friends but they weren't really that much close.

"Well, I found you on your bathroom door and your head was bleeding. So I brought you here."Kid-said.

She began to remember on what she did in why she ended up having her head bleed.

It was the times were she was on the house trying to make those memories in her mind be erased.

"_**STOP SHOWING UP IN MY HEEEAADDD." **_Maka shouted.

She head-butted the sink of their bathroom, sooo hard that the sink broke and her head began to bleed.

"_**owhh. I remember why my head bleed." **_She said to kid.

"Sorry for the trouble."She looked down in shame upon the death kid.

Kid walked to her. "No need to be ashamed, What are friends for?"Kid smiled at her.

He sat on the bed looking lovingly to Maka.

Maka hugged him.

"Thank you kid…"She said as tears began to flow from her.

He hugged her back. He holds her tight, as tears just flow in her arms.

"Shhss… It's ok maka. I'm here." Kid told her.

Maka Sobbed.

_**Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I will make that pain go away and you will smile again Maka. I promise.**_

* * *

><p>Maka and Kid were on the living room.<p>

"So you knew about the truth?"Maka said in shock.

"Yes, Yes. Me, Father, Your father and Black Star"Kid said as he sipped a cup of tea.

"EHH? I thought everyone did believed in Tsubaki"She said as she looked at her cup.

"Well, Only those who doesn't seek for the truth keeps looking at the walls of lies."Kid told her as he smiled.

_Kid has a really warm smile._

"_umm. Does Liz and Patty knows the truth now? Cuz you know_

_You're their meister."She asked kid._

"Well… Father already told everyone the truth yesterday and sended soul and tsubaki on somewhere else away from shibusen but their status will not be effected and about liz and patty. I withdraw the contract of partners. I'm officially alone."He sighed.

"HUH? Why'd you do that? Did you have an argument or something."Maka Stood up out of Shock.

Calmly, Kid putted his hand on her arms.

"_There is just some things in this world that people wouldn't like to talk about. _I'll tell you in time."Kid blushed.

" Is that so? I'm sorry for asking. It must be personal, Isn't it."Maka said as she scratched her forehead.

_**I'm sorry Maka. It's not yet the right time**_

_**For you to know my feelings for you..**_

"_**MAKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BAAAAAAAAAAAKKKAAA!."Some screamed from the back.**_

Maka began to shiver. It was Black Star.

"Oh,shit."Maka Whispered

Black Star was flying over Maka when Kid kicked him on the face.

_He didn't see that coming_.

"HEY! What the fuck was that all about kid?"He shouted at kid as he ready to aim his fists at his face.

Maka's sweatdrop seeing the boys fighting infront of her.

"Ok Girls, Please stop the cat fight."Maka said.

The cat fight had to stop.

But I guess fighting can be also great.

Aslong as Maka was laughing at them.

"This is for you Maka." Black star gave a bouquet of rose.

Maka Blushed. Black Star in Flesh? Giving Roses? To a GIRL? What is the meaning of this?

"Thanks Maka ." She shyly said. Kid was looking at Maka's face. It was red.

_Maka .. likes Roses. Or Black Star?Ok. What the fucking hell is going on._

"Well, I Snatched that roses from stein." Black Star said.

_**S I L E N C E . . . . . .**_

**What the Fuck?**

The rose began to **enormous and turn into a man eating giant rose.**

"**HAHAHA! Your about to face the power of Me-." Black star was cutted off when**

**Kid kicked him in the head.**

Ok… _Bad move kid._

Maka and Kid started running while carrying Black Star.

"KID? Why'd you do that!"Maka shouted as she started panting due to fatigue.

"Well he started it. I'm sorry Maka-chan. His just so stupid"Kid said while he was also running.

Kid began to hold Maka's hands.

There was a strange tingling feeling the she felt.

It was like the first time when Maka agreed to be Soul's partner.

Kid Also felt it.

There Form a huge Wavelength. They didn't know whats going on. But all they know is… **They've Got to do something with the fucked up plant.**

Before Maka knows it, She turned into a scythe. A Scythe with an invisible blade, Long white stand, and the stand looks like a cross. It looks a bit same to her father's form but it was more beautiful.

Kid's eyes widen on shock. He has never seen anything as beautiful as this weapon. His love of symmetry was everything to him but Maka was more than that. She was on his pedestal. A Goddess on A God's Face when she's merely a human.

Kid took hold of the scythe; Maka.

"Kid, I don't know how this happened but, As long as I'm in this form and our wavelength matches well lets take this chance to take down this beast." She Said.

"Yea."He said.

Minutes later, they won over the beast rose. Black Star restored his consciousness, escaped and never thought of apologizing. _Its not about them…Its about HIM!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Maka and Kid were cleaning the house.<p>

"Kid, After cleaning. I'm heading home ok?"Maka said.

"I'm gonna cause trouble here y'know."She continued.

"_You can't go home." Kid said._

_He began to blush. _

"_I'm sorry. I just think that it is unhealthy for you to be alone…"Kid said. He was worried at her._

"_Well kid, It more unhealthy to stay with a friends house. People might talk things about you."Maka said on her concern._

_Kid looked at Maka. _

"_**SCREW THOSE PEOPLE!**__ Your staying here." He said angrily._

"_But…"She whimpered_

"_I'm sorry. I know your going through something. But, Being alone won't be helping your case. I'm here. We are all here. __**I want you to stay Maka.**__ Please."Kid plead_

Reality Check, Kid is the Death God's Son. Begging Someone like Maka to stay. What will Maka say?

She sighed and smiled.

"Don't blame me if something happens wrong."Maka said.

Kid Blushed and he nodded.

"Say Maka, Want to be my weapon?"Kid asked her.

"I don't really know. I'm not sure if I can transform into a scythe. But I guess a change of life might work." Maka said smiling at kid.

"I see…" Kid said looking at her green eyes.

"I should get my stuff." Maka said

"Its already there."Kid said

"WHA-?"Maka was surprised.

Kid and her laughed together.

_**Its nice to be behind the walls of lies. You can not see the people who believes in them. But you believe in the truth. I am now starting to live in the walls of truth. In Search of the prince of my truth.**_

_**But then again. Will everything be ok now?**_

* * *

><p><em>Hey-hi-hoo! =D<em>

_Finally finish. I'm sorry there isn't any drama,_

_This chapter will just make sure that Maka will be with Kid and She'll be ok._

_Next Chapter will have a Drama. __**BLOODY DRAMA.**_

**The Rain is just about to finish. But wait? There is another one coming. It is a Storm?**

**Review you guys! =D**

**Next chapter spoils;**

**Soul's visit.**

**Kid's forbidden laws.**

**Tsubaki plans to murder maka.**


End file.
